


海内存知己，两次六比零

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Summary: 又黄又暴又雷，赛后惩罚play如你所见，标题可能就引起了部分不适所以，慎入慎入慎入任何后果作者不负





	海内存知己，两次六比零

阿扎尔的手腕被缚在床头，随着他的挣扎，勒出一条条浅浅的红印子，他穿着新的深蓝十号球衣，下半身却未着寸缕。他嘴里塞着一块湿漉漉的浅蓝色布条，他几乎咬不住，口水沿着嘴角往下滴，汗珠从额头流下来，滑过他精致的脸庞。他攥紧了拳头，浑身紧绷，迷人的腰线连接到完美的翘臀，娇嫩的臀尖上，一只手轻轻抚摸着他。

“啪——”

吉鲁一巴掌打在饱满的臀肉上，留下清晰的五指印，换来微微颤栗和一声闷哼。他掐住阿扎尔的下巴，强迫他抬起头，看着落地镜里的自己，“啧，看看你这可怜兮兮的样子，你是谁？艾登·阿扎尔？蓝军头牌？世界第三？红魔最佳？不，你只是个任人奸淫的婊子。”他的一根手指从嘴角插进他嘴里，在他紧窄的口腔里搅了几下，感受着对方急躁又咬不了他的愤懑，吉鲁感到很快乐，撤出来的时候，顺手把布条再往里塞了点，听见小男孩呜咽了一声，很好，非常火辣。

输家就该承受这样的惩罚，没有任何温柔可言。

阿扎尔就这么睁眼看着镜中的自己，眼里布满血丝，仿佛随时能喷出火来把屋里的人都烧成灰烬，他咬紧牙关，腮帮鼓起来，看上去高傲又倔强，孤绝而悲伤。

吉鲁又用力抽打了他一下，他还是只哼了一下。

他输了吗？

他想找一万个借口，昂首挺胸的说，他没有。

然而，是的，惨败。

吉鲁贴在他耳朵边上，“疼吗？”低沉沙哑的声音蛊惑人心，阿扎尔没有一刻松懈，他摇摇头，转过脸来愤怒地看着吉鲁。吉鲁不恼不急，轻笑一声，含住他的耳垂，狠命地吸吮，没有什么快感，阿扎尔只觉得钻心的疼。

为什么会这样呢，奥利从不曾如此粗暴，他对自己永远和善永远温柔，他会把自己抱在怀里，抚他的背，抓他的发，吻他的脸，那些安稳的时光里，生活好像一潭死水，永远没有微波涟漪，遑论惊涛骇浪。现在呢？是不是只要输了，就连他也不爱自己了，他总是活泼开朗，像阳光一样，于是所有人都忘记了他也有失意和委屈，也有痛苦和绝望。奥利对此不闻不问，还要把自己的不如意加之于他，他跟外面千万球迷有什么区别，他心里的阿扎尔只是能赢球的10号，而不是真真实实的一个人。

阿扎尔脑子里乱糟糟的，无数情绪在狭小的空间中冲荡，妄图找到出口，却被小男孩的倔强一一阻挡回来，逼得他太阳穴阵阵发疼。他乱七八糟的想法，被新一轮的抽打惊破，这次的痛感超过之前任何一次，作恶的不是吉鲁的手掌，而是他从腰间抽出的皮带。阿扎尔终于闭上眼，结结实实地低吼一声，却堵在棉布里。他能感到皮肤火辣辣的发烫，红了吧，也肿了，甚至还出血了，他也说不好。他还没缓过来，吉鲁又鞭笞了下来，没有间隙，阿扎尔疼得没力气去计数。

阿扎尔感到眉梢一热，噢，是奥利在吻他，他伸出温热的舌头舔掉了他额角的汗，“喔我的小宝贝真是坚强。没关系，今晚时间还多，一切折磨才刚刚开始。”吉鲁把皮带丢开，一把拽下裤子，当他滚烫的巨根贴在阿扎尔的臀缝里，小男孩身子一僵，下意识就往前爬想要躲过他的虐待。吉鲁把他扯回来，在他大腿外侧打了一下，“老实点！”

“轻……轻点……”阿扎尔终于吐出了今晚第一个单词。

吉鲁嗤笑一声，“轻？宝贝你可能还没明白我们现在在做什么，你以为是新婚情爱还是少年初夜？不，这是惩罚。”

“不……不要！”阿扎尔惊慌失措地喊叫，一切却都于事无补，吉鲁两跟手指插进去，强行撑开他紧致的穴肉，紧接着没有任何润滑，长驱直入贯穿了他。深刻的剧烈的被撕裂的痛感甚至是在阿扎尔破处时都不曾有过的，鹅蛋大的龟头碾过他内壁的褶皱，把他娇嫩的息肉绷到极限，可是男人并没有打算停下，他还在往里面操，恨不得把睾丸囊袋一起塞进来。阿扎尔疼得双腿发抖，他硬撑着，不肯服软也不肯求饶，只是忍着痛楚，任由男人在他身后驰骋。吉鲁抓住他的屁股，每一次操弄都用尽全力，他坚硬的腹肌顶撞在阿扎尔红肿的屁股上，阿扎尔已经分不清自己幽径里的液体是白色还是红色。

吉鲁抓住阿扎尔勃起的阴茎，“你硬了。”手指快速地撸动，带着十足的技巧，拼了命想要他秒射，“你这个瓦隆小荡妇，怎么办，我现在觉得这不是惩罚了，你好像十分享受。”吉鲁在新球衣的下摆上把阿扎尔射出来的精液擦干净，“球队输了六个球，你居然三分钟就射了，这样可不太好哦艾登。”

阿扎尔浑身发软，刚发泄完的身体陷入无尽的消极中，此时听着吉鲁羞辱的言语，他不禁难过起来，怎么能这样呢，他们不是在一个球队吗，奥利不也输了吗，为什么要这样对他呢？阿扎尔大口大口喘着粗气，祈求着上帝能给他十分钟，不，三分钟也好，让他歇歇。吉鲁的肉棒骤然抽离了他，他以为自己的祈祷起了作用，还没来得及感恩，男人又狠狠操了进来，顶到他最深处，与此同时，他的手指还在他胯间游走，握住他半软的阴茎，指尖抚摸他的马眼——这可能是今夜目前第一丝温柔，阿扎尔没工夫体味，他只感到新的痛觉和快感一齐冲撞他，沿着脊椎直奔大脑，要把意识都毁了，只剩下原始欲望，这让他难以承受。他奋力挣扎，疯狂地晃着脑袋，“奥利，奥利……”他口齿不清地喊他，希望他可以念及旧情，对他多一点点，哪怕一点点的安慰。

“宝贝乖，你可以的。”吉鲁按住他不安分的腰，一只手去掐他下巴，却被唾液糊了一手，他让阿扎尔看着镜子，看着自己被人操弄，痛苦又快乐。

阿扎尔看着镜子里浑身湿漉漉的自己，好像从水里捞回来的濒死之人，“奥利，我疼……”他知道这没有用，却仍试图以此换取男人的怜惜，吉鲁加快了抽插的速度，每一次顶弄在他的凸点上，小男孩就颤栗一下。

没多会儿，阿扎尔又射了。

他累倒在床垫上，终于闭上眼，流下泪来。

男人却没有放过他的意思，他猛地把他嘴里的布条扯出来，力道之大，阿扎尔甚至怀疑他的牙齿都要脱落一半。吉鲁把衣服抖了抖，精准地丢到镜子上挂起来，他说，“抬头看。”

阿扎尔恍惚中短暂地失去了思考能力，只是跟着他的指令行事，他抬起头，“De Bruyne”的字样赫然引入眼帘，阿扎尔浑身一颤。

“哭啊，当着你同胞兼对手的面，可劲儿哭，看他会不会来救你。哦，是了，今天他都没进球呢，太遗憾了。”

阿扎尔止住了泪，木然地望着前方，湖绿色的大眼睛空落落的，没有焦点，像漂亮的洋娃娃。吉鲁心里突然不是那么回事，他感到酸涩又愤怒，他知道，那是嫉妒。在他的床上，他的鸡巴还插在他体内，他的男孩竟然对着另一个男人的衣服走神，他一把按下阿扎尔的头，将他捂进枕头，下体欲望蓬勃重重地戳刺着他。阿扎尔呼吸困难，他眼泪止不住的掉，这次不是生理性的泪水，是被抛弃的绝望。

德布劳内还没打电话来安慰他，吉鲁也想要他的命似的，还有屏幕上刺眼的6-0和队友失望又无奈的神情，明天球迷铺天盖地的指责和媒体长枪大炮的刁钻还在等他。

阿扎尔缩在床上抽泣，吉鲁在后面卖命地操他。

当他射出第三次时，低声啜泣变成了嚎啕大哭，泪水像掉了线的珠子一般从他光洁的脸上滑下来，打湿了一大片床单。

“呜呜呜……为什么，为什么要这样对我？奥利！奥利维尔！吉鲁！为什么要这样？”小男孩哭得上气不接下气，他想要挣脱手上的绳子，却被束得更紧，他感觉静脉都要勒断了，他真的好累。

吉鲁突然从后面抱住他，帮他解开绳子，用被子紧紧包住两个人，他把阿扎尔翻了个身，把他的手臂环到自己脖子上，好让他挂在自己身上，他轻轻抚着他的背，在他耳边低语，一些无意义的哄人的碎语。阿扎尔顾不上这突如其来的温柔，他把下巴嗑在吉鲁颈窝里，一个劲儿地掉眼泪，话也说不出来。

他哭了好久好久，久到他的上眼皮已经肿了，久到他以为吉鲁应该睡着了，于是他低低唤了一声，“奥利。”

“嗯，我在。”男人搂紧了他，吻了吻他的耳垂，热情回应他。

“奥利对不起。”

“笨蛋。”

“落后一球的时候我们有机会的，如果我射术好一点……”阿扎尔呢喃着，却被吉鲁封堵在唇齿之间，“宝贝，足球不是一个人的运动，我们都知道艾登·阿扎尔是最棒的，我看得清清楚楚，你不该过于自责。”

阿扎尔怔怔看着吉鲁的眼睛，他睫毛一颤，又掉下泪来，这次是被爱和理解包围的感动，他回应吉鲁的吻，“奥利……”

“嗯，我在。”

“我还要……唔，轻一点，啊，就那里……”

阿扎尔被操得神志不清，他晕乎乎地躺在吉鲁怀里，累得连动动手指都费劲。

吉鲁笑他，“艾登，你知道你几次了吗？”

“嗯？”

“六次。”

阿扎尔听见“六”就来气，他翻了个白眼——原谅他真的累得说不出话。

吉鲁点了根烟，“五年前，你们踢过我们6-0，现在我找你要回来了。”

阿扎尔缓了半天，他说，“愚蠢，你刚才射了。6-1，no clean sheet.”

吉鲁点点头，“你说得在理，我一定要赢6个回来。”

“操，死变态，放开我！”

没用的，阿扎尔的挣扎在吉鲁跟前聊胜于无。

最后比分多少呢？欢迎竞猜~

**Author's Note:**

> 13-14赛季切尔西6-0阿森纳  
> 18-19赛季曼城6-0切尔西
> 
> 丁丁球衣情节是撸撸赛后找丁老师交换球衣了，我寻思着你都没上场，要球衣干啥呢，哦，为了情趣play罢了


End file.
